


"I could marry you."

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Churches, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God is the number one shipper since the wall, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wedding Fluff, chaotic energy, they share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: “I could marry you.” Crowley wanted to marry Aziraphale for a long time by now, a really long time. But that was a joke, just a comment at something Aziraphale had said. Even if he was serious in his heart, he wasn’t proposing in the back of the bookshop. He also wasn’t expecting Aziraphale to say yes.“Oh, that would be wonderful dear. Yes, we should. What do you think about next week?”But Aziraphale said yes, so now they were doing it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	"I could marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just more chaotic dorks in love.

“I could marry you.” Crowley wanted to marry Aziraphale for a long time by now, a really long time. But that was a joke, just a comment at something Aziraphale had said. Even if he was serious in his heart, he wasn’t proposing in the back of the bookshop. He also wasn’t expecting Aziraphale to say yes.

“Oh, that would be wonderful dear. Yes, we should. What do you think about next week?”

But Aziraphale said yes, so now they were doing it.

Aziraphale and Crowley were thinking for three days where to do the wedding. Churches were out of the question for Aziraphale, he couldn’t bring his future to be husband to stand over the pain of a church again. Crowley tried to explain Aziraphale that he already did it, and it wasn’t THAT bad, and he also had stood on heaven, a church couldn’t been worse than that. “ _And those humans, they are incredible creative creatures! I could simply use one of those two wheel things you can stand on and go fuuuussshhh to the altar.”_ Crowley even had one. Aziraphale give it a shot but the idea was discarded when Crowley fell from it the fifth time. 

But Crowley wanted to get married in a church. If there was something that screamed more FUCK YOU to heaven, hell and Her than that, Crowley didn’t know what could it be. He was determined to marry Aziraphale in a church, and in a church was going to be.

Aziraphale tried to talk him out of it, “we could get married in the Ritz, or just a legal marriage, or we can organize a little reception in South Downs dear.”

“I want to show my middle finger to heaven, hell and her Aziraphale. I want a church.”

Crowley was what is called a _Bridezilla_. (Bridezilla may refer to: A bride whose behaviour is seen as demanding or unreasonable.) But for Crowley it was an understandable behaviour, not only because he was always a feral anxious mess, but also because he hadn’t proposed properly, so now the wedding has to be _perfect_ to compensate for it. Aziraphale just wanted to say yes and finally get to kiss ~~and do the naugthies with~~ his husband. He has been waiting for six millennia for the mess of a dork demon he had for future-to-be-husband to catch THE BLESSED HINT.

Even if Crowley was the bridezilla the one that organized the wedding was Aziraphale, Crowley only choose the place. It was a tiny but adorable church in South Downs. The attendance wasn’t exactly big, they invited only a handful of people. They hadn’t bothered to make relationships with humans this last decade; it was going all to end anyway last year. So there they were Anathema and Newt, Madam Tracy and Shadwell, and Mrs Dowling without her husband. The man was doing something important probably, but he had sent his regards. Mrs Dowling was very happy when Miss Ashtoreth’s letter had arrived inviting her to the wedding with Francis. The letter also explained that since a couple of years back she wasn’t a woman anymore, and preferred to be called ‘Crowley’. The letter also invited Warlock to the wedding. Mrs Dowling was delighted.

So then the day came, and they were in the church. Aziraphale was standing in the altar waiting for Crowley. They have decided the one who was going to be standing in the altar was Aziraphale, so Crowley could be stepping in the church the less time possible.

Aziraphale was dressed in an old fashioned tuxedo that looked antique, with white pants and black jacket, and tartan bowtie. When the music began Warlock entered the church with a basket of flower’s petals and Crowley behind him. Crowley was dressed with a hybrid between a dress and a tuxedo, it was all black: elegant satin black pants and elegant black shirt. Except for the ominous white jacket that was long-delayed in the back.

Crowley followed Warlock to the entry of the church when the music began. The kid was carrying the rings and walking fast. Crowley took a long breath before stepping into the church. But the pain in his feet never came.

Incredulous he looked at his feet and then at Aziraphale. His angel looked terrified, scared as if something bad have happened, but Crowley smiled victorious while walking slowly to the altar, savouring the screams of demons and angels in his ears. He was expecting to give Her the middle finger when he came to the altar, but instead he had received her blessing. Well, what a change of plans, but he could live with that. 

The vows were as short as two lovers that lived with Shakespeare and loved each other since Eden could manage to. It was a blessing for the attendants that these two dorks have been pinning for six millennia and knew each other so well that they literally had to say nearly anything. The poor priest had even been hurried to speed the wedding. Six millennia is a really long time to be pining. 

When the kiss came it was shamelessly hearty, long and filled with devotion.

“HA! In your face and in your church!” Crowley shouted to the rooftop with a victorious grin still holding Aziraphale in his arms. The angel only smiled looking tenderly and loving to his husband. God chuckled happily sitting in the first row. Oh, her kids were two wonderful dorks, and she was so proud and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope that you liked it.
> 
> If this is not a bother, may I ask for some serotonin in the form of K Ü D Ö S O R CÖ M M Ë N T S ?


End file.
